My Perfect Jewel
by x.JustMe.x
Summary: No one understands what witches really are and how they became what they are. Not even Sapphire herself can understand her life. it will all change once came upon a kind hearted wolf that wants to show her the meaning of what she is. A/N Review Plz !
1. Chapter 1

Hey Guys & Gals, I really hope you like this story and if not from the start then at the end result. I really want to keep this story at a very understandable, modern and likeable vibe. I hope you all like it and as soon as I get one review I will post up pictures of all my characters so that you can enter my world.

I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT, STEPHANIE MEYER DOES!

**Prologue**

All my life, my brother, sister and I have been the weird ones. Everyone that knew our secret- not many- would always be respecting us like some spoiled brats that were born with gold spoons in their mouths and a check book in their pocket. Our father figure, Marcus, would keep reminding everyone that we are normal and not some mad witches that would burn down the place or dominate the world. Aro is more likely to do so.

We are witches. We as in Sebastian, Scarlett and I. Sebastian and Scarlett are not exactly my siblings. We are not related, only through witch blood but it doesn't count really. Scarlett and Sebastian are related biologically. They are twins.

Being a witch is not cool. It sounds all pretty and exciting but in reality it's a complete pain in the butt.

Our story goes something like this:

1,962 years ago my mother being 16 and at the process of full maturity, got a vision. In this vision she saw herself with a man, supposedly her husband, and a baby girl rapped in a woolly blanket. In front of her there were two people standing with babies in their arms. One of them was her friend Emerald and the other was a man with blond hair which she recognized as Pandolion , Emerald's current boyfriend. In their arms they had a boy and a girl which looked so alike. Then out of nowhere appeared two people so beautiful and so pale with honeysuckled eyes. She knew they were vampires. In the vision she saw herself and Emerald both give the vampires their beautiful children and a cloth with something inside it. Emerald then opened the cloth and inside there were three lockets. Two of which were more feminine looking than the other one. Beside the lockets where four letters, three with the names Sebastian, Scarlett and Sapphire and the other one with the names Marcus and Didyme on it.

When our mother had that vision she knew something was going to happen that will cause her and her best friend to both give their new born to vampires. With time she got more visions that gave her information of what was going to happen.

Twenty years later, still looking like a very young twenty two year old woman, she got married to the man in her vision, Ferald. Two years later she was pregnant and so was her best friend Emerald.

It all happened just like in her vision but only know she knew why her child will be living with vampires after her birth. In nine months witches all around the world will get together and fight side by side against Children on the Moon, and the witches will somehow loose because of a warlock that decided that turning on his own kind is a magnificent idea.

One month before her labour she told Emerald what was going to happen. Emerald being Emerald go straight to work and wrote the letters that she will give her children and got Pandolion to work on 3 immortality potions to keep their children from aging while living with the vampires which will be their parents after their birth.

After getting everything done Ferald got the lockets that she saw in the cloth in her vision and he put the potion the Pandolion successfully made.

Everything was done and all they had to do is find Kira, a women that is somehow immortal and tell her their story in hope that when her daughter and Emeralds twin reach the age of 16 she will train them in magic and teach them how to control it. Kira was not a witch but she did not age and had great knowledge of witch culture and magic.

Everything was set for the due date of Emeralds and her pregnancy.

When the day came both couples were ready to give their children to complete strangers in hope that they will survive and live a happy life not mourning them.

After both the twins and her daughter have been delivered Emerald, Pandolion , Ferald and herself went into the woods and waited until a scent of vampires hit their nostrils.

Then all four of them began to walk in the woods and came upon them, those creatures in her vision. She told them her name, which is Niagara and told them what, is going to happen and about her many visions that told her that they were the ones to take care of their children.

The male vampire hesitated but the female gladly stretched her arms out waiting for Niagara to hand her the baby Sapphire.

After the sad yet hopeful parents said their farewell to their beloved babies the vampires left and promised that both the Volturi guards and them will take care of the precious jewels that were now theirs to look after.

Later that day Niagara, Ferald, Emerald and Pandolion along with many other brave witches have died on a bloody battle field. Niagara's wish came true, and that wish was for her daughter to be safe and happy and loved.

Sapphire is happy and safe and loved by many but she is not yet loved by a man. That will change very soon after she meets a certain wolf that will change alot of things in her life that she never thought would.

**Hope you all liked the prologue. Feel free to comment of PM me if any misunderstanding along the way. Remember you want pictures of all the characters so far all you need to do is get me 1 review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**_Hey Guys! Sorry for the very long delay but no one review so I thought no one liked it and I still have no clue if anyone does but I like this story so I will continue it. New pictures added and the is a polyvore for this chapter so check out my account.(link on profile. you will have to search for the set with the title chapter one.) Also very sorry that it's short._**

* * *

_Sapphire's POV_

**Year 2015 AD (CE)**

Something I hate the most about the Volturi castle is that you don't have much to do. Whenever I'm not on a mission you can find me in the library, in my room, in the combat room fighting with a member from the Volturi guard or most likely in my art studio. I guess you can call me the artist of the castle. Honestly I don't know what I would have done without art. Living a life as an immortal is quite boring if you don't have something to live for, and I basically live to paint.

My life would be so much easier if I had a mate. Almost everyone of the guards have one and even my brother and sister have a mate too. I doesn't bother me that other people have found their other half but sometimes jealousy takes over .

My brother, Sebastian mated (or as us witches like to call "bonded") with one of the guards. Her name is Aqua and she joined the Volturi about eight hundred years after we did. Aqua has beautiful chocolate coloured skin and crimson coloured eyes. She is a light heart, calm and friendly person and also the castles head mechanic. They both knew they mated instantly and have been a couple since.

Scarlett mated with none other than Felix. They suit each other perfectly. Felix is a very competitive, strong, short-tempered and humorous. Scarlett is the exact same as Felix but she is much calmer and fragile than him.

...

I was in my art studio working on a Celtic piece when I hear a knock on the door.

"COME IN!" I yelled though I could feel it was a vampire and knew it wasn't needed.

"Sapphire, The Masters would like to speak with you," Santiago informed me.

"Tell them I shall be there in a few seconds."

"I shall indeed, but do hurry for it seems it's something important."

"I will and thank you Santiago you can leave now."

Santiago must have left the room at full speed because all the sheets of paper that were lying on my table landed on the ground.

After Santiago left I picked up all the sheets at full speed and teleported myself outside the throne room. Then I fixed my clothes a bit and opened the two dark mahogany wooden doors.

In the throne room Aro, Cauis, Felix, Demetri, Aqua, Sebastian, Scarlett and my Father were waiting for me.

"Ahh Sapphire I am glad you finally decided to join us," Aro said in his wise yet angelic voice.

"I'm sorry for the delay but I was just finishing up a Celtic painting."

"Ohh well how lovely make sure you show it to me for I think Sulpicia would love to have an excuse for redecorating."

"Aro enough with the small talk we need to get to business and anyways I would rather be in my chamber with Athenodora than sitting in a wooden throne listening to you two discuss about some painting," Cauis impatiently said.

"Patience my brother. Now Sapphire come forward and stand beside your siblings." I did what he told me and then he started talking again: "I have some very bad news my children. I am sure you are all aware that the Romanian coven are trying to take the Volturi down. Well the Volturi has asked Alice Cullen to keep an eye on them and this morning she got a vision with enough information to tell us that the Romanians are planning on attacking very soon and they are mainly after the three of you. They know how powerful you are. They know that if they have you three they could easily rule the world. I promised Didyme before she died that I would make sure you three would forever be safe and I am not going to break it. Sapphire, Scarlett, Sebastian I will be sending you three to live with the Cullens. Felix, Aqua and Demetri will accompany you and will make sure you three remain safe no matter what it takes."

"Aro there no need to send them with us. You know that we can take care of ourselves and what about Volterra, who's going to protect it?" I said

"Sapphire my dear please do not worry about our protection. The Volturi guard has a lot of members and they are all strong warriors we will not die without three and anyways Felix does not have a power and Demetri and Aqua will not be needed trust me. Now you may all go pack your bags because you will be leaving tonight." All six of us left the room without any more comments.

On my way out of the throne room Marcus stopped me and handed me a black velvet bag.

"Sapphire my dear take this bag and put it at the bottom of your suit case then when you get to the Cullen mansion open it." He whispered

"Marcus your scaring me. What's going on?"

"I cannot tell you my taught are not safe."

"From who? Aro? "

"No. Look Sapphire you must do what I tell you. You are much more responsible and skilled than your brother and sister. You know more about this world than even I do and you must use that to your advantage. Be like you mother. Be brave, wise and make smart decisions for if they are not smart many things can happen that not even Aro can control. "

"Father what are you talking about? I can't understand you."

"You will with time my dearest. Now go you must pack."

...

3 hours later...

It is now 6 in the afternoon. I've packed clothes, shoes, accessories, personal items, art equipment, books and potions. For all that I needed a total of 2 extra large suit cases, 4 large ones, 4 medium and 1 small one. I know that's a lot but who knows how much I will be living with the Cullens.

Now all I have to do is get dressed and maybe eat something. Aro informed me one hour ago that we will be leaving at 7 so I am pretty sure I have enough time.

The journey to the Cullens residence is quite far so I decided to just throw on a pair of light jeans, a gray sweater, a pair of dark red converse and some accessories. Then I got my Balenciaga Giant City Tote bag and put my iPhone, ipod, wallet, passport, four books and other items that I might need.

Half an hour later Demetri came into my room to take my suit cases and to escort me to the dining room so I can grab something to eat.

...

After I had my dinner I exited the dining room and went back to the reception where everyone was situated. My father started hugging my siblings and shaking the hand of the guards escorting us. Aro then came over to me and gave me father like hug and told me to take care of myself. A few minutes after we finished saying our goodbyes Demetri announced us that we must leave.

Aro arranged for 2 cars to come after us. Scarlett, Felix, Sebastian and Aqua went into a black limo while Demetri and I took a black Mercedes Benz.

The ride to the airport was very quiet until Demetri start talking.

"So will you miss Volterra?" He asked.

"I guess so it's my home after all."

"You're lucky you don't have a mate you have to leave behind."

"I'm sorry Aro chose you to escort me. It must be very hard leaving Heidi behind."

"It is. You would think that after over one millennium it would be easier to leave her but in fact it get harder and harder."

"I'm sorry."

"Don't be. Missing her so much make me realize how much I truly need her and I'm pretty sure she feels the same way."

"I always wondered why people think you're a womanizer when truly you are so loyal and faithful to your loved one."

"Only the ones that didn't know me thought and thing that but I don't really care what people think of me. Life is hard as it is if you start being conscious of the crap people say about you it would be a hell on earth."

"Aro always says that."

"Well Aro knows what he's saying. Many people think Aro is evil when truly he just wants to keep us vampire divided from humans so that the world is a better place. I know it sounds cheesy but imagine the earth dominated by vampires."

"Hell on earth."

"Exactly."

From then on silence was the only thing you could hear in the car until we arrived at the airport and got into our private jet. Seattle is a long way away and I guess it's a good thing because know I finally have time to think about how to changed from me painting to me having to move to a different continent.

* * *

**_Thanks for Reading! Please review so I know what to change of if anyone likes it._**


End file.
